


Happy Birthday, Motherfucker

by thisishowidisappear



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Birthday, Internet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 07:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5197529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisishowidisappear/pseuds/thisishowidisappear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard and Frank are internet friends and they meet for the first time on Frank's birthday. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday, Motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> *birthday sex by jeremih starts playing*

“Five… four… three… two… one!” Frank and Gerard counted down together over their webcams until Frank’s clock changed from 11:59 to 12:00, signifying the end of the day and the start of Frank’s birthday.

“Happy Birthday Frank!” Gerard cheered, beaming at the other boy on his computer screen.

Frank stood up. “Ladies and gentlemen, Frank Anthony Iero is officially seventeen!” he announced to his empty bedroom. 

Gerard shushed him, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. “You’re gonna wake your parents up.”

“I don’t care,” Frank said, sitting down and lowering his voice nonetheless. “I’m seventeen, I can do whatever I want.”

“Good luck with that,” said Gerard, ignoring the little flip in his tummy when Frank smiled at him. “I can’t wait until tomorrow.”

“Dude me neither. I can’t believe you’re coming to see me. It’s gonna be the best birthday present ever.” 

“You’re picking me up at the airport, right?” 

“Yeah, man,” Frank said. “I can’t wait to see you, and hug you, and get my mouth around your-”

“Alright Casanova,” Gerard interrupted dryly. “I should probably turn in. I have to wake up at ass-o’clock in the morning to get on the plane,” he complained without really meaning it. He’d travel to the moon for Frank. “You’re lucky I love you Iero.”

Frank grinned. “I love you too, Way.” 

Frank signed off and crawled into bed, his heart fluttering at the thought of being able to touch Gerard for the first time. 3,000 miles away in California, Gerard was struggling to sleep, buzzing with the same sort of feelings.

***

The flight was hell. Gerard woke up at 4 am, scrambled to make sure everything was together, before having his mom drop him off at the airport. She kissed his face, expressing her concern that Frank could actually be an axe murderer, and drove away leaving him in front of the busy airport. He rushed through security and arrived at his gate with enough time to get a coffee before they boarded.

The coffee was probably a bad idea, as Gerard would have given anything to sleep through the flight. He spent the entire time worrying. 

What if Frank doesn’t like me? What if mom was right and he actually is an axe murderer? What if I got on the wrong flight and I’m actually flying to Japan right now?

These thoughts, plus his fear of flying almost sent him into a full blown panic attack. 

After a few agonizing hours, the plane finally landed in Newark (not Japan.) The wait to get off the plane seemed like hours to Gerard.. Eventually, he followed a woman pushing a stroller up the aisle and into the airport.

Frank was supposed to meet Gerard by the baggage claim, and when he didn’t see him immediately, he was gripped with panic again. He turned every which way, searching for Frank.

At last, his eyes met a pair of brown ones that somehow looked better in real life. Frank grinned upon seeing Gerard and broke into a run, plowing through the crowds toward him. Gerard began running too, unable to wait any longer to hug him. They met in the middle and collided, Frank jumping up to wrap his legs around Gerard’s waist. 

Within seconds, Frank’s lips were pressed against Gerard’s. They were smiling too much for the kiss to be good; their lips were stretched too tight and their teeth kept bumping together. But it was still the best thing Gerard had ever experienced. The two kissed until they ran out of breath, and then they leaned their foreheads together and just gazed into each other’s eyes.

“Hi,” Frank said eventually.

“Hi,” said Gerard. 

“People are staring,” Frank whispered.

“Good,” Gerard replied. Frank let go of Gerard anyway, allowing the taller man to get his suitcase off the conveyer belt. Together, hand in hand, they made their way out of the airport and over to Frank’s car. 

The whole ride home, the two boys exchanged a few hushed words, most of which expressed their disbelief at actually being together. Most of the time, Gerard’s hand was on Frank’s leg, or stroking his hair, or laced with the Frank’s. At one point, Frank scolded Gerard for distracting him after a narrow miss with a minivan. Nevertheless, Gerard’s hand was back on Frank’s thigh within a minute.

After a little while, they pulled up to Frank’s house. Frank insisted on carrying Gerard’s bags into the house for him, casually mentioning that his parents wouldn’t be home for a few hours. As soon as they entered the house and closed the door behind them, Gerard had Frank pinned up against the wall of the entrance hall. Frank dropped the bags and snaked his hands around Gerard’s waist, pressing their lips together. Gerard’s hands tangled in the other boy’s hair, pulling lightly and eliciting a soft moan from him. This was all Gerard needed to softly lick into Frank’s mouth, exploring every corner for the very first time. Frank broke the kiss first, mouthing at Gerard’s jaw and moving down to his neck. The redhead inhaled sharply; his neck was extremely sensitive and Frank knew it.

Gerard’s hands roamed over Frank’s back, eventually slipping under the hem of his tshirt. Frank allowed the other boy to pull the shirt over his head, reattaching his lips immediately after. Gerard could feel himself getting hard, and he was sure Frank was too. He gently pulled away from Frank. 

“Bed?” he asked in a whisper.

Frank smirked, taking Gerard’s hand and leading him through the house to his bedroom. After closing the door, Frank pushed Gerard onto the bed, straddling his waist. Gerard had removed his shirt somewhere along the way. They kissed again, this time with Frank taking more control. As they kissed, Gerard reached down, undoing the other man’s belt before unbuttoning his pants. Frank gracelessly kicked them off, leaving him in just his boxers.

Gerard did the same to his own jeans, pushing Frank off him long enough to take off his pants and boxers, leaving him completely exposed. Frank dragged his eyes over Gerard’s whole body, taking note of how flushed and hard his cock was.

Frank grabbed the lube off the bedside table and pushed Gerard back onto the bed, losing his own underwear in the process. He coated his fingers with lube and spread Gerard’s legs. Gerard was a mess, sweating and panting.

“Can I?” Frank asked, poising his fingers near Gerard's entrance.

“Please,” Gerard breathed, and Frank took that as a yes, sinking one finger into him. He thrusted in and out a few times before adding a second. Frank scissored and stretched for a little while, and then removed his fingers. Gerard moaned, partially because of the lack of contact and partially in anticipation of what was coming next.

Frank rolled on the condom and coated himself in lube before lining himself up with Gerard’s entrance. He pressed his lips to Gerard’s as he pushed in slowly. Gerard moaned. The burn and stretch was just so damn good. Frank pushed in until he was flush against the other man before pulling back out, thrusting in a few more times until he found a rhythm.

“Fuck,” Gerard cried out. Through all the sensations coursing through his body, the only coherent thought he could form was that the phone sex they had had was nothing compared to this.

“I’ve imagined this,” Frank moaned.

“Imagined what?” Gerard whispered.

“You, in my bed, looking up at me as I fucked you into the mattress.”

Gerard moaned again. Eventually he composed himself long enough to say, “Is it as good as you imagined?”

“Even better.” 

Gerard could feel himself getting close. He reached between them and began jacking himself off. Frank noticed and gently moved Gerard’s hand off his dick, stroking Gerard roughly in time with his thrusts. 

“Frank, I’m gonna-” Gerard couldn’t finish his sentence before he cried out and came all over the both of them. Frank thrusted a few more times before coming inside the other man, his yells and moans the best sounds Gerard had ever heard.

They spent a few minutes just lying there, trying to catch their breath. Then Frank got up and disposed of the condom before pulling on a clean pair of shorts and laying back down and wrapping his arms around Gerard. They were both spent, and Frank really wanted to fall asleep together.

“Hey Frank?” Gerard said after a little while. Frank hummed sleepily to let Gerard know he was listening.

“Happy Birthday.”

Frank chuckled. “It is now.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's it guys! I might make a prequel and/or sequel if my writer's block ever goes away. Feel free to leave a comment if you liked it. Reading your comments literally makes my day.


End file.
